mortal_instruments_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:DaughterOfTheLostOne
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User:DaughterOfTheLostOne! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Nat25 Admin I needs chu I needs you to look at my creation :P, because it would be unfair for me to just say, yea, mine is good, and then later find errors because no one looked at it *coughs* I think I may have done a thing.... >.> ~Nat Proposing a location Yo! Since you're the Creation dept b-crat, I'm proposing to you a possible location for the London vampire clan's residence. Since the New York Clan has Hotel Dumort in Manhattan, I'm suggesting Bleeding Heart Yard in Farringdon, London to be the London clan's residence location. A derelict hotel can be, and we'd just have to think of a presentable name for it. Just check it out and consider. Another Thing Mortal Instruments Role Play Wiki >.> that rp Roleplay/Meeting of the Institutes Oh yes! So, about that, I'm waiting for three or more characters that are, of course, werewolves. Then we'd put them up for a votation and whoever has the majority, then he/she'd be the head. I'm not 100% sure yet about this process. If you want to ask Nat about this, please do. Another b-crat's opinion is helpful. Yours, too. :) Get on already! ;-; So, typing is tiring, but I'm just gonna repeat what I suggested. I am proposing a new location. So I'm planning to have Carlton Cinema (or ABC Cinema) on Essex Road in London; 16-minute drive from Fleet Street. You can look it up if you want to check it out. And also, a Downworlder pub in London. I'm planning on reviving the Devil Tavern Will always went into. Mind if you give me your opinion on these two? So, yeah, that's it. P.S. If ever you come on, can you please check my creation cuz no one checks them ;-; Inactivity Hello, So I've come to contact you about your inactivity. You have not made an edit in almost 2 weeks. As the head of the Human Resources department, I would like to give you full notice that if you do not edit by the 26th you will be marked as inactive. If you do not edit by December 1st, you will lose your title as Crat. Comeback Dota, Inactivity 2 Hey, so, you will be marked as inactive as of December 1, 2016. Also, you will lose your title as Bcrat. The reason for this is that we cannot afford to have inactive admins on our team. Stripped You have officially been stripped of your admin and Crat status. The next time you login you are to demote yourself from the position of crat. If you fail to comply with this, there will be issues, and the wikia staff will be notified.